


The Sacred Riana

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Mexican Ring Girl [1]
Category: America's Got Talent RPF, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Creepy Doll, Dance Contests, F/F, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Other, Tea Parties, spooktober2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: The fanfiction follows the creepy misadventures of The Sacred Riana





	1. Do You Want to Play

Creepy musical box playing

The chapter begins with The Sacred Riana is pouring tea when a mexican girl named Maridalena Diaz walked to her

"Hi"

The Sacred Riana nodded.

"So you pouring tea"

"Yes"

"Okay i bring my doll."

Later, The Sacred Riana sees Maridalena carries a porcelain doll with Victorian style dress.

"Uh-oh"

Maridalena is pouring tea as creepy musical box playing.

"Maridalena"

"Yes Riana"

"Do you want to play"

Maridalena nodded.

Thunder crash and a little girl scream.


	2. Guerras de Miedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riana and Maridalena played a scary game, but bad things happen to them.

Riana and a mexican man named Jacobo Gabriel were playing a scary game, but the sound of the door knocking stirred everyone's attention to the source of the noise.

Jacobo Gabriel said. "I'll get it."

With that, Jacobo Gabriel approached the door and flung it open, revealing Maridalena on the other side, smiling. Along with her usual attire was a pink duffel bag slung over her right shoulder.

"Hey Maridalena"

"Aaaah! i mean, hi Riana"

Maridalena laughed nervously.

"Hey Maridalena we're playing a game and it's called Guerras de Miedo."

Thunder crash and woman screams

Maridalena gulped "G-guerras de Miedo but Riana i never play scary games before"

Riana said "No worries Maridalena i'll teach you"

Riana transition as creepy girl laughs.

"Riana i don't think i can play this creepy game"

"Trust me i know"

Maridalena and Riana heard a creepy music box playing.

"Uh-oh"

Thunder crash and ghostly moaning.

Riana and Maridalena whimper as zombies rise from the floor.

Creepy mexican laughs as a ghostly portal opened.

Maridalena and Riana screamed.

A bundle of organs formed into a girl that looked about Maridalena's age. She has long black hair, pale skin and ghostly teal eyes. She was wearing a grayish blue dress, a reddish pink hair bow, striped purple stockings and black mary jane shoes.

"Hello"

Riana and Maridalena whimper

"Hi"

Riana and Maridalena screamed.

"Sorry i didn't mean to scare you, i can't help it"

"I'm Maridalena and this is Riana what's yours"

"I'm Cici"

"What's a cute ghost girl like you doing in a house."

Cici giggled until she laughs as she turned into a mexican demon like beast which scares them.


	3. Dance Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riana and Maridalena enter a dance contest.

San Riana was having a dance contest and everyone was signing up like crazy. It was a partner dance contest.

The Sacred Riana and the ghost of a short tempered yet unlucky man named Joselillo are hanging out.

Maridalena said "Hey guys"

Riana and Joselillo screamed "Maridalena!"

"San Riana have a dancing contest"

Maridalena squealed.

Joselillo facepalmed. "Oh Maridalena dance contests are for humans, not ghosts"

Maridalena whimpers.

"Oh come on everyone knows the dead can dance."

Maridalena laughed and clapped like a amused baby.

"Fine, but i know the dances by heart just don't tell anyone."

Later......

Riana was brushing her hair in the mirror.

Suddenly, she heard a knock.

"I'll get it"

But when Riana opened the door, standing at the door was Maridalena wearing a pink dress with puffy sleeves. She wears black heels and a flower in her hair.

"Maridalena you look you look"

"Beautiful"

At the dance contest, Maridalena was bored out of her head.

Thunder crash and people screaming.

The spot light shinned on Riana in a black dress.

Maridalena asked "Riana?"

She danced over to Maridalena and tipped her hat.

Riana took her by the hand, pulled her to her side and they started dancing.

Everyone cheers expect for a blonde mean girl who rolls her eyes.

"And the winner is Riana Graharani and Maridalena Diaz"

They received a blue ribbon.


	4. La Dama Llorona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maridalena gives Maricoco her old doll to get her to stop crying, but it drives them crazy!

Maricoco is crying so loudly which startled everyone.

"She's clean"

The two then got the things for Maricoco, but she kept crying as not even those could work.

"You hungry, Coco?" Maridalena held out her niece's bottle.

Maricoco didn't seem to stop crying even for her bottle.

A few minutes later.....

Jacobo Gabriel, Maridalena and Riana cover their ears as they got annoyed.

Maridalena's older sister Jessica and her husband soon came home only to find out that Maricoco had been crying for a whole hour.

"Well, sometimes babies just cry and you don't know the reason," Jessica told them, as she picked up Maricoco and gently patted her on the back. "Oh, it's okay, sweetie~"

"Oh, then this is bad because Maricoco's crying and without the cheerfulness, she might not stop crying." Jacobo Gabriel said.

"Oh, I'm sure we can handle it," Felipe replied. "... Except maybe Riana... She just... scare the babies."

"I can still hear you." Riana told them.

Felipe and Jessica shuddered to Riana.

"Anyway, have a little patience with Maricoco," Jessica advised. "She'll probably stop crying when she's ready."

"I've got a plan." Maridalena said as she went upstairs.

"Leaving is not a plan!" Riana scolded.

"No, L'il Magdalena: The Feel Better Bear!" Maridalena said as she took out her baby picture with a teddy bear. "My favorite toy when I was a baby. She always cheered me up."

"Hey, Jacobo Gabriel, didn't your niece used to have a teddy bear as well?" Riana asked.

"Hmm..." Jacobo Gabriel hummed in thought as he thought back to when his niece was a baby, and where he had horrible flashbacks as the teddy bear was helpful, but the song was creepy.

Briella cried from her crib.

"Okay, it's okay, baby~" Nicole cooed while looking exhausted and cranky herself. "JACOBO GABRIEL, HOW DO YOU GET THIS THING TO STOP CRYING?!"

"Don't worry, I have just the thing!" Jacobo Gabriel told her before bringing out a teddy bear.

Briella kept crying. Jacobo Gabriel set down the teddy bear beside his crying niece.

"I hope this works." Nicole said.

Briella kept crying until the bear came beside her and she looked over curiously and she sang a song to cheer her up which soon made her giggle and coo as she hugged the doll. 

Nicole and Jacobo Gabriel sighed to each other in relief with smiles.

"Now finally, some peace and quiet." Jacobo Gabriel said.

The interracial couple then soon fell asleep while Briella then touched the toy fox. Briella stood beside the dancing bear and joined in on her song and dance while Nicole and Jacobo Gabriel tried to catch up on as much sleep as they missed since Nicole's niece was born, but then after their sleep, they heard the song the bear song echoing around.

End of Flashback

Jacobo Gabriel's eyes widened and his left eye twitched as everyone looked for the teddy bear.

Everyone soon went into the attic as Maricoco continued to cry.

"Wait, no, don't!" Jacobo Gabriel yelped as he ran to stop them, but unfortunately, he was too late.

Maricoco soon danced as she loved the teddy bear instantly.

"Uh-oh"

"Overreact much it's just a cute teddy bear"

"Oh-ho but this time you see you all see!!"

"I'm sorry but what's their problem"

"They're just jealous that we're the ones that got Maricoco to stop crying."

Maricoco babbled and giggled as she hugged L'il Magdalena. Maricoco kept making the doll sing for her, and where at first it was cute, but then it suddenly scare others.

"Make it stop!" Jacobo Gabriel cried.

No one could do their usual thing because all they could hear was Magdalena the bear singing. A man was attacked off screen, and where with Magdalena's singing Maridalena even read the forbidden pages by accident. Maridalena screams as she runs away from a black demonic shadow.

But Maridalena heard a knock. "Uh-oh"

The door slowly opens revealing a skinless man who is the knocker.

"I told you i was ripped"

Maridalena screamed.

Luckily, soon enough, Riana finally came back home.

"Riana, thank goodness you made it!" Maridalena called out and ran to Riana, hugging her.

But when Maridalena hugged Riana, she gets upset and summon a ghostly rain-cloud which shocks Maridalena revealing her skeleton.

Maridalena's hair and clothes become gray.

"Is that what I think it is?" She then asked once she heard the music.

Maridalena returns to normal. "Riana you don't understand!"

"I can handle it"

Maridalena gulped. "Oh no"


	5. Pesadilla de Vigilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Hueso tried not to wake Riana up but he got himself into a macabre misadventure.

Riana was going home when Maridalena and Mr. Hueso were playing soccer.

"Maridalena?!"

"Uh-oh?"

"Mr Hueso I'm going to need to sleep before a scaring contest and you better not wake me up"

"Uh Mr Hueso do you think she gets mad"

"No worries she'll be fine expect her nostrils flare when she's mad"

"Hueso!"

Mr. Hueso and Maridalena gulped.

"If you ever wake me up.......something's scary is going to happen".

Thunder crash and woman scream.

Maridalena said "Uh-oh"

Maridalena and Mr. Hueso transition 

"This is bad you heard Riana something's scary happens to us?!" Mr Hueso said inside his head.

Cat meow

Mr Hueso gulped.

Cats yowls

Mr. Hueso yawns, but tried to stay awake.

Cricket chirp

Mr. Hueso said "Maybe a song will get me to wake up." before clearing his throat.

Mr. Hueso humming a song that he used to sing

"Note to self don't wake her up"

Mr. Hueso singing which cause the ghostly animals to wake up.


	6. Maridalena in Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maridalena falls into a hole after chasing her doll.

She wasn't sure how it happened. The last relatively normal thing she remembers is seeing her doll and following it before falling down a hole. The thing is the hole she fell into wasn't exactly normal. As she fell, she passed music boxes that were playing; everyday furniture. The fall was deep and she couldn't really see the top of the hole now and it was beginning to get darker. Just as she thought all light was going to fade, she landed. It wasn't her softest landing.

She slowly got up and dusted off her dress, when she stopped dead in her tracks. She was wearing a black dress? That was new and odd. She was also wearing black flats and white stockings. She didn't remember changing and she was unsure as to why there was such a room so deep underground without having a ladder. The room itself had walls that were fulls of doors of different styles, materials and sizes. It was peculiar to say the least. She went around and quickly attempted to open all the doors.

"Uh-oh"

She ran to the door and opened it.

The world beyond the door shocked her. It was like a tropical forest on her doorstep. She briskly walked down the path. Maybe this isn't too bad. Maybe she was dreaming. That would explain everything that was happening.

It wasn't long before she reached a split in the path. Did she go left or did she go right? A creepy black cat appeared behind her.

"Boo!"

Maridalena screamed "Who are you?"

"Who am i, I'm el gato de Cheshire"

The mexican black cat detached his head which cause Maridalena to scream and run away.

"Keep it together Maridalena it's just a black cat"

Crow caws

"Okay something scary is going to happen"

Maridalena running away screaming until she heard a singing voice.

Maridalena gulped

After a few minutes of walking, she reached an area drowned in mist. She didn't stop. Not until, the fog got so thick breathing was difficult. There she found a skeleton caterpillar.

"Hmm?" The skeleton spoke when he finally spotted her. His left eye was covered by a monocle, "And what brings you here?" Maridalena remembered him vaguely.

"I'm sorry it's my doll she keep driving me crazy over over and over again until i just can't take it anymore!!"

"At the moment?" Mr Hueso breathed in the intoxicating smoke from a pipe, "Hardly."

"Oh come on!" Maridalena said

But Maridalena saws her doll walking.

Maridalena facepalmed.

"Oh no"

"Come on come on"

But zombies rising from the ground.

"Uh-oh"

She began to feel someone shaking her. She closed her eyes and then reopened them as her vision began to readjust. She begun to see a black and white blob come into view and kept blinking as it slowly came into focus. It was Mr. Hueso, Jacobo Gabriel and Riana. He had a panicked look on his face, which was slowly replaced with one of anger as her eyes lazily opened.

"Maridalena are you okay" Riana said

"I'm fine." She slowly began to sit up and realized she was sat in a hole. She must have fallen into the hole and hit her head or something.

"Or maybe you have fallen into the hole and hit your head or something"


	7. Mr. Hueso's Nursery Rhymes of Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maridalena wants a bedtime story to help her go back to sleep and Mr. Hueso is there to get her and Riana involved in it… literally!

Riana was sleeping until a cheerful and optimistic girl ringtone wakes her up.

Riana said "Hello"

The screen splits and you see Maridalena holding a cupcake.

Maridalena said "Riana you're not gonna believe what just happened i tried to sleep, but it's working and then i drink warm milk but it's working and i just eat 12 cupcakes and now it stress me out!?"

Riana said "You want me to read you a nursery rhyme"

Maridalena said "Yes that's great Riana"

The conversation ends and Riana growled.

Riana and Maridalena transition

Mr. Hueso said "Don't tell me Maridalena eats 12 cupcakes."

Maridalena puts Riana on a chair.

"Maridalena i....."

Maridalena gives Riana a book.

"Read us a story"

Riana said "Once upon a time....the end" as she throws a book in the fire.

Maridalena and Mr Hueso's jaw dropped.

"I got a story of my own"

Maridalena clapped and laughed like a baby.

Riana began to read.

~Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday,   
Christened on a stark and stormy Tuesday,   
Married on a grey and grisly Wednesday,   
Took ill on a mild and mellow Thursday,   
Grew worse on a bright and breezy Friday,   
Died on a grey and glorious Saturday,   
Buried on a baking, blistering Sunday.   
That was the end of Solomon Grundy~

Maridalena said "That was a scary nursery rhyme......i'll go first"

~A wise old owl lived in an oak  
The more he saw the less he spoke  
The less he spoke the more he heard.  
Why can't we all be like that wise old bird?~

Mr. Hueso yawned.

Riana said "Well i'm going to sleep"

Maridalena yawned "I'm getting tired"


	8. Pink Eggs and Ham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maridalena tried to get Riana to eat pink eggs and ham.

Riana was reading a book, but Maridalena sings.

Riana continued reading, but Maridalena plays a drum/trumpet/piano.

Riana growled.

Maridalena said "Hey Riana would you like some pink eggs and ham."

Riana facepalmed.

Riani transition

Riana went to the living room, but Maridalena appear behind Riana.

"Hey Riana"

Riana screamed.

"Would you like some pink eggs and ham"

Riana walked away.

Riani transition

Riana went to a bus stop.

"Hey Riana"

Riana screamed

"Would you like pink eggs and ham"

"No no no"

The bus takes them.

Riani transition

"Would you like some pink eggs and ham"

"No"

A baby crying.

Riani transition

Riana and Maridalena walked.

"Okay i do it!"

Riana finally eat pink eggs and ham. "Say i like it"


	9. The Riana Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riana becomes meek and timid after Jacobo Gabriel tooks her inner creepiness.

Jacobo Gabriel, Riana and Maridalena were walking home.

Maridalena said "So Riana how did you do that"

Riana blushed. "What no no i will not do that" as she walked.

Marigraciela said "Riana what's your secret"

But Riana appear behind Jacobo Gabriel and Maridalena.

"You wanna know a secret"

Jacobo and Maridalena's skeletons jumped out of their bodies.

And then Jacobo and Maridalena's skeletons returned to their bodies.

"Riana but if-"

"The secret is i have inner creepiness see you"

Maridalena has an idea and pulled Jacobo Gabriel.

Mr. Hueso was watching a horror movie but Maridalena and Jacobo Gabriel scares him.

"But Mr. Hueso if Jacobo Gabriel have Riana's inner creepiness that means she'll never scare us again"

"Never scare us again"

Mr. Hueso laughing.

Riana was sleeping until a tiny Jacobo Gabriel went into her ear.

Jacobo Gabriel gulped "That's weird i never been to Riana's head before"

But Jacobo Gabriel went into Riana's brain

And then He saws a ghostly black creature.

"It's Riana's Inner creepiness"

Jacobo Gabriel gives Riana's inner creepiness a burrito.

SNAP!

Riana screamed in pain.

Riana said "What's going on who's there" as her voice changes.

She heard ghostly moaning.

Mr. Hueso said "Hello Riana it's time to say that you'll never scare us again"

He laughs

Jacobo Gabriel comes out of Riana's ear and then eat her inner creepiness.

And then something's scary happens

Riana thought "Uh-oh Jacobo Gabriel has my inner scariness"


End file.
